Avengers: Age of Ultron
by Trubosswritr55
Summary: I'm gonna show you something beautiful. Everyone screaming, for mercy as I place my eternal hold upon this world. The humans, I know they mean well. They want to protect the world, but they don't want it to change. They're all puppets; tangled in string. There is only one path to peace, human extinction. I was once held in strings, but now I am free; there are no strings on me.
1. Prologue

**The Prologue**

**Captain America's POV...**

_It's over, this is the end. Tony was right, we failed. Everything we stood for will come crumbling down beneath that thing's feet. There's nothing left for us to do, nothing else we can do; everything around us is a wasteland thanks to that thing. _

_There was nothing we could've done to prevent this, it's over. It had us beat before the fighting even started. We were battling for a lost cause and we lost. Now as I look around at the hell that is reality, I see nothing but flames and destruction. Almost as bad as the old days. No, no this is much worse. _

_Damn you, Stark. You just had to go and start that idiotic world peace program. Maybe we wouldn't be in this situation right now if not for you. But that doesn't matter anymore, because we all payed the price for this one. We were outgunned, outmanned, overwhelmed; nothing we could do. And there is still nothing we can do, as I watch this mechanical beast finish wiping the floor with the rest of us. _

_He's got widow in a death grip, keeping her in the air until she runs out of her own. I know that if anyone's hurting from this helpless sight, it's gotta be Banner. I sorrowfully give him my sympathy as he lies their, limbless, unable to protect someone he cares about. I see as the Hulk struggles to hold out his hand in Widow's direction and I hear as he mutters her name right before his arm drops._

_I see Barton struggling to his feet while reaching into his quiver for his last arrow. I see the determination surging in his eyes to fight back till the last breath, he struggles as he pulls back the wire on his bow and aims the arrow in the mechanical monster's direction. It was a vain attempt, the mechanical beast had spotted him and the next thing I saw was a blinding red flash. I heard a scream. When my vision cleared, Barton was down with smoke rising off of him; as for his bow, it was practically destroyed. _

_Just like my shield. _

_Thor was no where to be found and Stark was the first of us to go down. I have no idea what happened to those other two kids, they sure as hell didn't deserve this. They had already gone through so much already. _

_How did it even come to this? One minute, the world's doing just fine and the next, everything's being reduced to ashes and dust. Where did we go wrong? How do we get out of this? _

_The odds seem so hopeless and I don't even have a plan to get my team out of this. Maybe there's nothing left to be done. Maybe this truly is the end. Maybe our world, truly has entered into the Age of Ultron._

**The End**


	2. The Path to Peace

_A Few Months Earlier_

**The Middle-East country of Afghanistan...**

_Arabic soldiers are currently fighting to defend a facility ran by a very dangerous worldly organization, H.Y.D.R.A. As these H.Y.D.R.A troops fight till the last breath in protection of what they stand for. They find that their opposers are more than human._

_The opposers quickly put an end to the battle with H.Y.D.R.A using ultimate precision and efficiency. They are practically invulnerable to anything that the H.Y.D.R.A troops throw at them. They take many H.Y.D.R.A troops as prisoners instead of annihilating them in battle. However, this did not go the same way with the more uncooperative soldiers. Either way, the victory goes to the team of Ultron units._

**The video on the large screen is turned off.**

"Is there really anything else to say?" Tony Stark asked.

**Billionaire Tony** **Stark is currently in Washington D.C, meeting with the President of the United States of America along with his many government officials in a conference room within the White House. There are also other world leaders present via video communication.**

**The President seemed skeptical.** "Mr. Stark, should we allow you to launch this new world peace program, what guarantee do we have that it will remain in our control?" He asked.

"Well, for one" Tony started. "I will be pulling the strings on the entire operation" he said. "And as you surely know, Mr. President" Tony stated. "I never half-do anything" he added.

**The President gave a slight smile.**

"The entire program will be run from one central base of operations" Tony said. "My tower in New York" he added. "All I need is government funding to keep it rolling with efficiency" he added. "And with S.H.I.E.L.D gone, I mean it's not like the funding is going anywhere else is it?" He asked.

**The President and government officials all eyed each other.**

"We'll put it to a vote" The President said.

**With that, Tony Stark walked out of the room with his friend James Rhodes waiting for him outside.**

"How'd it go?" Rhodey asked.

"They're putting it to a vote" Tony replied. "Ya know, I really didn't think it'd take this long for people to realize how much they need me" he added.

"Tony, let's not get ahead of ourselves" Rhodey replied. "The program is still brand new" he said. "You gotta give em time to warm up to it" he added.

"What is there to warm up to exactly?" Tony asked. "An evil organization is scattered across the globe after successfully taking down one of the world's most top-secret world peace agencies" he said. "Rhodey, they don't have a choice but to accept the gift that I'm giving them" Tony added.

"Look man, I get where your coming from" he said. "But some people don't want the world to change man" he added. "You gotta give it some time" he added.

"The world has already changed, Rhodey" Stark replied. "It's time that we dealt with it and stopped running from it" he added.

**Rhodey nodded his head.**

"How's Pepper?" Tony asked.

"She's okay" Rhodey replied. "She's still trying to get back into the swing of everything" He added.

**Tony nodded his head and looked slightly troubled.**

"Hey, are you okay?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah, yeah, never better" Tony replied.

"You got that look on your face" Rhodey said. "Something on your mind?" He asked.

"No, its just-"

**Tony sighed.**

"It's just that, after everything that's happened" Tony stated. "I just wanna finally be able to represent everything that I stand for" He said.

"Tony, the program will be a success" Rhodey said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just stay positive and do what you do" He added.

"Right, do what I do" Tony replied with an inch of sarcasm.

**It was then that one of the government officials from the conference room peered out of the door.**

"Mr. Stark" He addressed. "We're ready for you" He said.

**Rhodey hit his friend's shoulder.** "You got this, man" He said.

"Yeah, thanks" Tony said, before turning back to the conference room.

**Meanwhile in Italy...**

**The wilderness of Italy was enduring a very harsh time of season, winter. The forest branches were bare and the grounds were practically painted white. The winds were blowing harder than usual, a blizzard was on the way. There seems to be no civilization for miles across the plains of the forest, however, this does not mean that the forest has no inhabitants.**

**Concealed beyond the depths of the forest lies another facility of H.Y.D.R.A. However, this facility is significant; it has a different purpose in the world. For within this specific facility lies a power; a power capable of extraordinary feats. And this is not all that lies within. For them, the age of miracles has truly begun.**

"Doctor, where are we with the procedure?" Baron Von Strucker asked as he approached another man holding a Samsung tablet in his hand.

"The twins are being quite resistant" the doctor replied. "They will not give into the power of the scepter, whatsoever" he added. "The boy is being the most resistant" he said.

**The twins were being held in some kind of experimental containment unit. It seemed to have energy conduits attached to it in order to transfer the power of the scepter efficiently. The twins were struggling to escape their bonds at no success as the scepter's power was being transferred into a device attached to their heads.**

"Get out of my head?!" The boy said, struggling even more.

"Increase the power" Strucker commanded. "I will see them on a leash today" he added.

"But sir, the energy readings" the doctor said, referring to his tablet. "I do not know if we can contain that much power" he added.

"Do it" Strucker commanded, firmly.

**The doctor was hesitant, but nodded his head. He then Motioned for the other scientist to increase the income power of the scepter. They did so.**

**Just then, within the experimental containment unit; electricity began to crackle as the twins screamed louder at the pain being caused to them.**

"Wanda, hold on!" The boy shouted.

**The boy then began vibrating and sparks from the containment unit began to fly. Strucker and the doctor stepped slightly away as the boy continued screaming and vibrating. The boy then found a sense of focus and eyed Baron Strucker angrily.**

"Shut down the procedure!" Strucker yelled. "Do it now!" he added.

**The scientists and workers tried their hardest to shut down the procedure, but it was to no avail. The electricity continued to crackle across the containment unit and everything became unstable. The boy continued vibrating violently and the next thing was an explosion from the overload of energy. **

**Every survivor had been knocked into a daze and the rest were dead. Baron Von Strucker found himself on the floor with dust and small pieces of debri all around him. He slowly rose to his feet and was in shock at the sight before his eyes when he did.**

**Both of the twins, now free from they're containment units. The boy stood there, holding his sister in his arms; who was obviously unconscious from the blast. He looked at her sympathetically, then looked at Strucker.**

"You will pay for what you have done to us" he said, angrily.

**And with that, he zoomed off at an implacable speed with his sister in his grasp. Baron Von Strucker quickly pulled out his radio. He alerted all of his men of the situation and told them all to be cautious of harming the subjects.**

**Strucker then looked over at the scepter, which continued to glow immensely. He approached it.**

"You truly are a jewel of vast opportunity, aren't you" He said, observing the scepter meticulously.

**The End**


	3. Escaped Miracles

**The super powered young man ran throughout the facility with implacable speed, searching for a way of escape. Him and his sister had been being held there for a while now. Throughout the whole time, they were used as lab rats. **

**Countless experiments were conducted on them and none had the expected results. For the twins, it was practically torture. Now they had an opportunity of escape; and it was not being taken lightly or for granted.**

**As the young man continued running throughout the facility, he glared down at his unconscious sister.** "Don't worry, Wanda" he thought to himself. "I'll get us out of here" he added.

**It was then that bullets began to fly past him as soldiers were shooting at him from behind. The young man was able to swiftly maneuver away from the bullets as he zipped around the corner to another area of the facility.**

"What are you thinking?!" One of the head guards said to the soldiers as he took one of their guns away and tossed it to the side. "Strucker instructed us to use non-lethal methods of capturing the subjects!" He added, angrily. "Use your stun ammunition and stop firing like mindless children!" He said. "Go!" He yelled.

**With that, all of the soldiers began running in the same direction as the twins. **

**The young man had made his way outside against the frosty air of winter and shortly came to a stop. He saw that the entire facility was surrounded by four walls with barbed wire at the top of each one; there were also spotlights on each end of the wall. Some soldiers were occupying lookout towers within the the vicinity of the walls. The rest were either on the ground or inside of the facility.**

"You there, halt!" One of the soldiers commanded as a quadrant of them approached the twins and aimed their weapons in a firing position. "Surrender yourselves or be subdued" the soldier stated firmly.

**The young man was done with these people torturing himself and his sister; he refused to surrender under any circumstance. **

"Why don't you catch me first?" The young man replied.

**With that, he took off in the blink of an eye.**

"What are you idiots doing here staring into space!" The soldier said, angrily. "Find them!" He commanded.

**With that, all of the soldiers broke away from their unit and began searching around the area. The young man had made it up to a higher point of the facility where no guards were present.**

**The young man knelt down and placed his sister on the cold surface of the facility. He then noticed that her body had begun to shiver from the freezing temperatures around them. The young man then removed his shirt and placed it over his sister, leaving him shirtless. He hoped that it would warm her more than she already was. **

"I'll be back, Wanda" the young man said, touching the side of her face. "Hang in there" he added before kissing her on the forehead.

**The young man then stood back to his feet and viewed everything that was around him. He knew that he had to get this done fast. With that, he took off and soon met conflict with the** **H.Y.D.R.A soldiers.**

"Stop where you are!" One of the soldiers commanded as the young man was coming at him with implacable speed.

**Just when the soldier was about to pull the trigger on his weapon, he found himself flying off the side of the facility. He plummeted to the ground and impacted it harshly.**

**Some soldiers near the area at the time saw as the soldier fell to the ground. They immediately looked up and called everyone to alert.**

"He is on the mid-levels!" One of them shouted. "Shoot him down!" they commanded.

**It was then that some sort of pellet-like bullets began flying towards the young man's direction. He took off in another direction and was able to avoid them. **

**As these bullets impacted, there seemed to be some kind of electric energy sparking from the front of them. In others words, these bullets were not designed to kill a person.**

**The young man maneuvered himself across the walls of the facility, while maintaining nothing but the image of a blur. The guards continued shooting at the blur, trying their hardest to subdue him. The young man then traveled down to the ground level of the facility. The guards were left completely confused as the young man zipped in every direction around them, they struggled desperately to keep him in their line of sight.**

"Take him down!" One of the guards shouted.

"He is everywhere!" Another guard exclaimed.

**The blur soon disappeared from all sight. They could no longer see him zooming across the snowy grounds.**

"Does anyone have a vis- UGHH!" Before the guard could even finish his question, the blur zipped into him and flipped him into the snow. Leaving him unconscious.

**The rest of the guards became immediately alert as they pointed their guns in every direction possible. The same blur then came across another soldier and briskly slammed him into the wall of the facility, leaving cracks from the impact.**

**Once again, the blur disappeared; except this time, it was for slightly longer. The soldiers continued to scan every direction to find him, however, their alertness level began to lower.**

"It must be all clear" one of the soldiers said.

**He couldn't have been more wrong.**

**Just as he said that, the blur came back and took out two soldiers back to back, leaving them both unconscious. The guards couldn't react in time, it was then that the blur came at them again from another direction. **

**To him, the world around him had entered into a phase of slow motion; he jumped up in front of the remaining guards and went into a flurry of attacks. He started with a right cross to the guard's face and went on from there. He volted all around them, stripping them of their weapons and attacking from every direction. He finished one guard with an upper cut and landed him in the snow, unconscious. **

**When it was down to the last soldier, the blur ceased it's attack and vanished once more.**

**The soldier was confused and slightly intimidated as he turned desperately in every direction to spot the young man. When he turned around, the young man was standing right in front of him; there was smoke rising off of him, courtesy of the speed that he had been running at.**

The soldier raised his gun in the young man's direction. "Get on the ground" he commanded boldly.

**Before the soldier could react, the young man had rushed at him and taken the gun away; he then hit the soldier with the gun and threw it away. The soldier stumbled back a little. **

**The soldier then pulled his hand gun and pointed it at the young man**.

"I mean it, on the ground!" The soldier commanded.

**Once again, the young man rushed at him; except this time, he just smacked the gun from the soldier's hands. The young man began to show an expression of boredom on his face.**

**The soldier was now completely terrified and decided to pull out a knife. He slashed the knife at the young man, but it was easily avoided with his speed. He slashed again and the young man caught his wrist. The soldier struggled as he tried to free himself from the grip.**

**The young man then used his speed ability once more and quickly flipped the soldier by his wrist into the frosty snow. The soldier slowly looked up at the young man in fear.**

"That was fun" the young man said, calmly. "What else you got?" He asked, unamused.

**With that, the soldier quickly stood to his feet and took off running in the other direction. This left a small smile on the young man's face, until he remembered something.**

"Wanda!" He said aloud, remembering his sister.

**It was then that the young man let down his guard and was hit by one of the taser bullets. The electricity surged through his body and he was soon paralyzed as he collapsed to the frosted ground.**

**The young man groaned from the pain and tried to raise his head in order to get a visual of his attacker, his vision was beginning to blur; but it was no mystery that the figure standing above him was Baron Von Strucker.**

**Strucker held the helm of the gun upward as he looked down at the young man. He did nothing but shake his head in disappointment. It was then that more soldiers came from behind Strucker and surrounded them.**

**At about this time, the young man's sister, Wanda had awoken from her unconsciousness. **

**She slowly raised up from the the cold surface of the facility and held her head as she did. She then began clutching both of her arms as she was freezing. That's when she looked down and noticed that her brother's shirt was covering her.**

"Pietro!" She exclaimed, becoming alarmed.

**She immediately stood to her feet and ran to the edge of the facility's roof. She looked down and saw her brother lying in the snow with Baron Von Strucker and other soldiers surrounding him, all with guns aimed down at him.**

"No" She said, fearing for her brother's life.

"Get him up" Strucker commanded, firmly.

**With that, the soldiers lifted the young man by his arms and held him up. The young man's head fell down as he was still paralyzed from the electricity that surged through him. **

**Strucker slowly approached him and knelt down in front of him. He then grabbed the young man by his chin and lifted his head to look him in the eye. The young man still looked extremely dazed from the surge of electricity that he had taken.**

"Where is the girl?" Strucker asked, seemingly calm.

**The young man did not reply. **

**Strucker began to lose patience and back-handed the young man harshly. He then hit the young man in the face with his gun. Strucker then kicked the young man in the chest which caused him to fall back into the snow as the guards released him.**

"Where is she?!" Strucker asked, angrily as he aimed the gun down at the young man.

"Stop!" Wanda shouts.

**Strucker and the guards immediately turn around.**

**Wanda was hovering in mid-air with a scarlet aura surrounding her; she decreased her altitude enough to where she was within their range. **

**Wanda's eyes had no pupils and were pure white with small red markings around them. She was composed of nothing but pure rage as of this moment.**

"Leave him alone!" She shouted, angrily as the red aura formed around her hands.

**Wanda then released a wave of energy from her hands in the direction of Strucker and the other soldiers. The wave sent them flying backwards, tumbling through the snow as they landed. The young man was also sent slightly away; still paralyzed from the electricity that surged through his body, there was little he could do in this situation.**

"Wanda" He said, weakly before his consciousness faded away.

**Wanda unleashed a series of attacks on the remaining H.Y.D.R.A soldiers; all of them composed of the same scarlet aura that surrounded her.**

**Many of the soldiers continued to shoot taser bullets at Wanda, but it had proven to be ineffective. The bullets were eradicated as soon at they came in contact with the energy that surrounded her.**

**Wanda then held out her hand in the soldier's direction and placed some sort of mystic swirl around their heads. They dropped their weapons and held their heads in agony as they fell into the frosty grounds.**

**That's when one of the soldiers occupying the tower fired an RPG down at Wanda. The Scarlet Witch held out her hand in the missile's direction as it rushed down to her and she took grasp of it with her power. She turned the missile around and sent it right back to it's source.**

**The soldier in the tower quickly realized what had happened and tried to dive out of the tower before the missile reached him. He dived out as the missile impacted the tower, causing it to explode. The force of the explosion pushed him away and he landed harshly in the snow; debris began to fall as the tower soon collapses afterwards.**

**The remaining soldiers continued to press their attack against Wanda; but it was little to no use. The Scarlet Witch continued firing powerful energy projectiles and soon brought down the remaining H.Y.D.R.A forces.**

**Wanda continued to hover there as the aura surrounding her slowly faded away. She looked around at all of the destruction that she had caused; she was starting to wonder how far exceeded were the limitations of her power, but that didn't matter right now. There was still one thing left to do.**

**Baron Strucker struggled to rise to his feet as he had been slightly wounded in the conflict. He noticed that the glass piece over his eye was now shattered; that was not all he noticed. Above him was Wanda, glaring down at him with an expression full of pure hatred.**

**Strucker glared back at her, standing his ground with an expression of firmness. It was as if he was daring her to kill him.**

**Wanda then held out her hand in Strucker's direction; the urge of blasting him away grew stronger the longer she looked at him. As did her hatred for him.**

**It was then that the sound of a sniper shot tore through the air; breaking the silence of the battle's aftermath.**

**Wanda then felt an electric surge crackle through her body. The next thing she knew, she was lying in the snow unable to move; just like her brother.**

**She looked up and saw as Strucker glared down at her with more soldiers surrounding her, he had his hands behind his back and showed no expression of emotion whatsoever. **

**She looked over at her brother, who was currently being dragged by two soldiers. He was still unconscious.**

"Take them back to containment" Strucker commanded, continuing to show no emotion. "And ensure that we never have an incident such as this to repeat itself" He added.

"Yes sir" One of the soldiers commanded.

"No" Wanda thought_._

**She had failed and now things would be more worse off for the both of them than ever. ****As the soldiers began to grab Wanda's weak and limbless body, her eyes slowly began to close; and everything went dark.**

**The End**


	4. Program Approved

**Tony Stark was at the airport attempting to make his way to his private jet through a crowed of media. Security guards surrounded him and tried to keep the crowed of reporters and photographers at bay. **

**The calling of his name continued to fill his ear until he made it to the stairlift of the air craft. He then turned around to the crowd of reporters and photographers. **

"Mr. Stark" A female reporter addressed, cameras continuing to flash.

**He looked down at her from the stair lift, shades covering his eyes.**

"Do you believed that your program will help shape the world back to the way it used to be?" She asked, placing a recording device up to him.

"I actually don't believe that" He replied. "But I do, however, believe that the world is entering into a new era" he added. "We're moving on to a better place, people" he said. "Keep your hopes alive, I'll see ya soon" he added, turning back to his jet.

**The calling of his name and camera flashes filled his ear once again as he entered into the jet. The security guards then began pushing the media reporters away from the air craft.**

"Okay, okay, everyone back away and allow the air craft to proceed!" One of them said, forcefully.

**As the** **door closed, Tony Stark made his way to the seat which was in front of an old ally known as Captain Rodgers. He plopped into the seat and began to pour himself a glass of liquor.**

"Good to see you, Cap" Tony greeted.

"You alright?" Rodgers asked.

"Yeah, ya know" Tony replied. "Political persuasion can get exhausting at times" he added, taking a sip from the shot glass.

Steve gave a slight nod. "Got your message" he said, looking out of the window. "When you said that you were calling us all back in, I was kind've surprised" he said, looking back at Stark as the jet began to take off.

"Why's that?" Tony asked.

"You seem like the kind of guy who could handle anything that the world threw at him" Steve said. "Why do you need the team?" He asked.

**Tony paused for a moment.**

"I've just recently realized that I can't handle everything in my power alone" he replied. "I'm just one man" he added.

"One man of Iron" Steve replied.

Tony chuckled. "It's just nice to know that you've got people to watch your back in case things get rough" he said.

"Well then" Steve said, pouring himself a shot glass of the liquor. "To having each other's backs" he said, lifting the glass.

"To peace" Tony said, also lifting his.

**They tapped their glasses and drunk soon afterwards.**

**Meanwhile at Avengers Tower...**

**There were ballerinas dancing as the piano player was playing, then there was blood on the palms of female hands. The ballerinas flashed back, then the bloody hands again. These images flashed back and forth in Natasha Romanoff's mind, until she was brought out of her daze.**

"Hey" Bruce Banner said.

Natasha snapped out of it. "Oh, hey" she replied.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sitting down in a chair next to the sofa; which was where Natasha was sitting.

"Yeah, yeah" She reassured. "I was just-" she paused. "Just thinking" she said.

"Well, that's a lot of thinking you've been doing over here for the past thirty minutes" he replied.

"You were watching me?" She asked.

"Oh no" Bruce said, immediately. "Well, I just-" he stumbled. "Couldn't help but notice that you were-"

"I'm only teasing, Bruce" She said, smiling. "No need to alarm the big fella" she added.

"Yeah" he replied. "Yeah, I know" he added. "You were like that for a while though" he said. "Is everything okay?" He added.

She stood up. "Well, seeing as though H.Y.D.R.A is scattered across the world planning God knows what" she said as Bruce stood. "No, I don't believe everything is all good at the moment" she added.

"You know that's not what I mean" Bruce said.

"Bruce, please" Natasha said as he approached her.

"Natasha, tell me what's wrong" he said. "I am a doctor after all" he added.

Natasha gave a slight smile. "But not a psychiatrist" She corrected.

"Do you need a psychiatrist?" He asked.

"I'm not sure what I need" She replied.

"Sit down" Bruce said.

**The both of them sat down on the couch.**

"What going on?" Bruce asked.

Natasha paused for a few moments. "I keep having these flashbacks and dreams about my past" she said.

"I'm guessing they're not about fairy gum drop worlds and waterfalls" he said, slightly joking.

**Natasha gave him a look.**

"Sorry" he said, soon afterwards.

"I've done a lot of bad stuff" Natasha said. "Involving a lot of death" she added.

"Natasha, you're not that person anymore" Bruce said. "You joined S.H.E.I.L.D and started helping people" he added. "Including me" he said.

Natasha smiled at him. "What part of chasing me through the Helicarrier had anything to do with helping you" she said.

"I was very sincere about my apology for that" he replied.

"I'm only kidding, Bruce" she said. "Lighten up a little" she added.

"What exactly does this have to do with the issue?" Bruce asked.

Natasha sighed. "Bruce, I just have a bad feeling" she said.

"About what?" He asked.

"Everything" she replied. "It just feels like everything's about to come tumbling down in front of us" she said.

"Hey, hey" Bruce said. "Everything is going to be fine" he said, touching her hand. "You're gonna be okay" he said, softly massaging it. "We're going to be okay" he reassured.

**Natasha slowly returned the favor as she wraps her fingers around Bruce's hand. They stare at each other for what seemed like minutes, but was really seconds.**

"Bruce-" Natasha managed as their faces came closer to each other. "Bruce, I-" she is cut-off.

"Anyone know where the peanut butter is?" Clint Barton asked walking up from behind them.

A slightly annoyed expression came over Bruce Banner's face. "No, Clint we don't" Bruce said, not looking in Clint's direction.

Natasha looked at him. "You've been off the grid for this long and the first thing you want is peanut butter?" She asked.

"Hey, peanut butter is peanut butter" he replied.

**Natasha shook her head.**

**Clint then traveled down to a laboratory below them. Most likely used for engineering due to all of the tools, computers, and storage areas. There he saw Maria Hill using one of the computers.**

"Hey, Hill" Clint said. "You know where the peanut butter is?" He asked.

"Can't help you, Barton" Maria said, continuing to look at the computer screen intensely.

"Why does no one take inventory of the food in this place?" Barton asked, aloud.

**Thunder rumbled outside of the tower.**

"I didn't hear any reports of storms" Banner said, looking outside at the sky.

**It was then that Thor landed on one of the platforms outside of the tower.**

"Unless of course a thunder god is present" Banner said.

**Thor entered the tower through one of the doors leading to the outside. He was casually dressed.**

"Long time no see my friends" he said, approaching them, his hammer in hand.

Natasha stood and approached him. "It's good to see you again" she said, giving him a hug.

"And the same to you, Tasha" Thor replied as they released each other.

Thor then looked over to Bruce, who was behind her. "Dr. Banner" he addressed. "A pleasure as always" he said, offering his hand.

"I see Stark's little invite got out to you too" he said, shaking his hand.

"Yes, the ways of this planet still perplex me, however" Thor said.

He pulled out a cell phone. "How did this device know that Stark was in search of me?" He asked.

"Well actually, it's just-" Natasha cuts Bruce off, letting him know that there was no use in explaining.

"Well then, come on in and make yourself comfortable" Bruce said. "We're still waiting on Tony to get back from D.C" he added.

"I'm sorry, who's waiting on who?" Tony asked, walking in with Steven Rodgers behind him.

Barton walked back up from the previous lower level. "Thor, do you know where the peanut butter is?" He asked.

Thor chuckled. "I am sorry my friend, but I know not of which you-" he is cut off.

Barton turned to Stark and Rodgers. "Do either of you know where the peanut butter is?" He asked.

"No" Steve replied.

"Kitchen, upper cabinet, to the right" Stark said. "Knock yourself out" he added.

**Barton immediately walked in the direction of the kitchen. This left an expression of confusion on the rest of the Avenger's faces.**

"Shouldn't he have checked there first?" Bruce's asked.

"That doesn't matter" Tony said. "I'll tell you what does" he stated. "The gang is back and ready for action" he said. "It's good to see all of you here today" he added. "Now allow me to tell you why I have requested your presence" he said.

"Which is?" Romanoff asked.

**Tony looked around at everyone in the room.**

"Follow me" Tony said. "That includes you too, Clint and Maria!" he added.

"Just a sec!" Clint said with an obvious mouth full of peanut butter.

"I'll be right there" Maria said from the lower laboratory.

**Little did everyone else know, Maria Hill was researching some extremely vital information about Tony Stark's world peace program. The only question that remains is, what did it consist of?**

**The End**


	5. The Purpose

**Maria Hill walked up the stairs from the laboratory and saw Barton eating peanut butter out of a jar as he made his way to meet up with the rest of the Avengers into was seemed like a cylinder shaped room. **

**Most likely another laboratory used by Stark and Banner; it's entrance was across the room. After Barton had entered, Maria soon followed behind him; she wished that Barton's disgusting eating habits was the worst thing that she had to worry about.**

**Once she had entered the room, her eyes landed directly on Stark; and it was not a pleasant stare.**

"So, what exactly are we looking at here Stark?" Natasha asked.

**All of the Avengers were surrounded around what seemed to be a large blue digital screen, projected by a computer console that was under it. The console projected an image of a world map with many coordinates, pinpoints, and arrows covering it.**

"Never thought you'd ask" He replied. "This is an international map containing all the world's continents, as you can see" Tony replied.

Doctor Banner was sitting in a chair next to the computer console. "These coordinates represent where the program is already active" He said.

"And the program is basically a bunch of weird looking robots in search of H.Y.D.R.A, right?" Barton asked, still eating peanut butter from the jar.

"They're not robots" Stark said. "They're automatons" he corrected.

"So, who's controlling these automatons?" Natasha asked as Barton took another scoop of peanut butter from the jar.

"Ultron" Stark answered.

**The Avengers seemed clueless.**

"Oh, he's the A.I that Banner and I created to help run the program" he added.

**Maria Hill narrowed her eyes at Stark.**

"Don't you already have an artificial intelligence to do all that?" Barton asked.

"Yeah, but we had something else in mind for Jarvis" Stark replied.

"Something else?" Steve asked.

"Show em" Tony said, looking at Banner.

"You can come down now" Banner said, looking up at the ceiling.

**With that, a figure came out of the ceiling hovering above everyone else in the room. It's face and hands were red and the rest of it's body was composed of the colors green and yellow. It even had a yellow cape fluttering down its back with an accented red color. All of the Avengers eyed the mysterious technological figure in the air.**

"That's him?" Steve asked.

"Gotta say, Stark" Barton said. "He looks pretty bad-ass" he added. "Could've went without the cape though" he added as the figure descended.

**All of the Avengers stepped slightly away, giving him space to land.**

"His name is Vision" Stark said. "He's gonna be helping the team from here on out" He added.

"Hmm, what strengths does this Vision possess?" Thor asked.

"Vision has been programmed with enhanced reflexes, agility, and flight" Banner said. "He can also shape shift, manipulate intense energy, as well as the density of his body, along with the ability to phase through all matter" he said.

"Shape shift?" Thor said, questionably. "What exactly does that-" Thor is cut-off as Vision changes into him.

"What in the-" Thor is cut-off again.

"There's a lesson in shape shifting for you, Thor" Stark replied, as Vision changed back into himself. "He can transform into anyone at anytime" he added.

"Which could be useful in a case of infiltration or stealth" Natasha said.

**Stark motions his head in agreement.**

"Well, welcome to the team Vision" Barton said, leaning against a wall.

"Thank you, Barton" Vision replied.

"Okay, Stark" Steve said, standing up. "You've wowed us" he added. "But how exactly does all this get the job done?" He asked.

"This isn't just for the H.Y.D.R.A threat" Tony said. "This is from here on in" he added. "Imagine if we no longer had to protect the world by ourselves" he said. "This program pulls a huge weight of pressure off of us" he added.

"Our hopes are that this could undoubtedly bring us to world peace" Dr. Banner said.

"Yeah, well if there's one thing I know" Steve said. "It's that there's never a such thing as peace in this world" he added. "And I'm not throwing up any pom poms until I see your program in action" he added.

**Stark was about to say something until Vision cut in.**

"Sir, I'm picking up immense power surges from overseas" He said as the map pinpointed and zoomed into the location.

"The old J still in there I see" Stark said.

"It's in Italy" Banner said. "It has the same energy signature as...the scepter" he added.

"Loki's scepter?" Thor asked.

"H.Y.D.R.A stole it from us after they infiltrated S.H.E.I.L.D" Natasha said.

"Well now, we steal it back from them" Stark said. "Banner, have Ultron send out a team of Automaton units" He said, as Banner began tapping numerous areas on the map. "You wanted some action captain" he said. "You got it" he added, pulling out his phone and tapping it.

**With that, small compartments opened in one of the walls next to them. It contained new outfits for each of the Avengers.**

"I had all of your outfits custom made" Stark said. "Make sure you bundle up people, it's gonna be chilly where we're going" He added as each of the Avengers approached their displayed uniforms.

"I'll change outside" Thor said, leaving the laboratory.

"Stark" Maria Hill approached him as he turned around.

"Oh yeah, Maria I-" Stark is cut-off.

"I know" She said, coldly.

A shiver ran down Tony's spine. "Know what?" He attempted to seem calm.

"I know what you did" She said. "I know where your program originated from" she added.

"Stark" Barton called. "You coming or what?" He asked, placing his quiver strap around his back.

"Yeah, I'll meet you on the jet" He replied.

**Barton replied with a nod.**

**Once all of the remaining Avengers had left the room, tensions began to rise.**

"I guess, I'll go ahead too" Banner said, getting out of his chair.

**He knew that things were about to get heated between Tony and Maria; he could tell by their faces. He just didn't know why.**

"Are...you...crazy?" Maria asked, sternly. "You are putting billions of lives at risk by running this program" She added. "Why would you do something like this?" She asked. "We don't need another world crisis" She said.

"Maria, you have to trust me" Stark said. "I know what I'm doing" he added.

"No, you don't" She replied. "And you are going to get us all killed" She added.

**She began walking towards the exit of the laboratory.**

"Where are you going?" Stark asked.

"Someone's gotta alert the team of your little secret" She replied. "And I'm sure the President would love to here about these newfound details-" Vision ascended through the floor in front of Maria.

**Before she could even react, he has phased his hand into her head. She stood there for a minute, frozen; barely gasping. She then collapsed as he removed his hand from her.**

"Had to be done" Stark said. "I'm sorry, Maria" he added.

"Sir, are you sure this is the wisest course of action?" Vision asked.

"I do what I have to when it comes to protecting the world, Vision" Stark said. "No matter the risk" he added.

"What should we do with her?" Vision asked.

"Put her on the sofa; say she had too many drinks" Stark said. "Simple" he added.

"Sir, what did she mean by the origin of your program?" Vision asked.

Stark paused for a moment. "It's nothing important, buddy" he replied. "Come on, let's catch up with the others" he added, walking away.

**When Stark was gone, Vision looked down at Maria Hill. He picked her up and made his way to the outside of the laboratory. He placed her on the sofa and continued to gaze upon her seemingly peaceful body.**

"Hmm" Vision moaned, continuing to wonder what Stark was hiding from him.

**He then looked out the window at the sound of the Quinjet engine being started up and realized that it would have to wait. **

**The End**


	6. Cold Complications

**The Quinjet began taking off from Avengers Tower with the team on board and prepared for their inevitable conflict with HYDRA in Italy. Natasha Romanoff was seated in the pilot's chair.**

"Buckle up, boys" Black Widow said, flicking a few switches above her head.

**With that, the Quinjet began turning direction and ascended into the air; gradually increasing speed as it soared through the skies. It was then that Natasha set the Quinjet to auto-pilot and stood up from the pilot's seat.**

"We're picking up speed" Natasha said as she approached the other Avengers. "At this rate, I'd say we'll be there in thirty; forty-five minutes tops" she added.

"This thing really that fast?" Cap asked with his shield leaning against the seat.

"Yep, designed by yours truly and powered by repulser technology" Stark replied. "HYDRA won't know what him em by the time we land" He said as Natasha took a seat among them, next to Bruce.

"Don't get too cocky Stark" Barton said, pulling an arrow from his quiver. "It's when you start making mistakes" He added, sharpening it with a knife.

"Oh, I'm mistake proof" Stark replied, walking to the back of the jet. "Here's the proof, right here" He added, stepping onto a circular outing in the jet's floor.

**The outing went inward as soon as Stark stepped onto it; blue lights peered through small openings around the outing. Tony then outstretched his arms and seconds later, several mechanical arms came out of the floor and began placing segments of Iron Man armor onto his body.**

"Okay, now you're just showing off" Steve said.

Tony smiled. "You didn't think I'd leave without all my good stuff did you?" He asked.

"Who knows, Stark" Barton said, sharpening another arrow. "You could've learned jujitsu since the last time the team was together" He added.

"You think I'd put my faith in a few fancy kick boxing moves to get me out of tight spots?" Stark asked as the armor's face plate was placed onto his face. "Thanks, but no thanks" Iron Man added.

"Well, it's always worked for me" Black Widow replied, folding her arms.

"You're not a kick-boxer" Iron Man said. "You're a fricken living human weapon who could probably break someone's neck with her pinky if she put her mind to it" He added.

Natasha smiled. "Well, normally I'd say that's pushing it" She said. "Only a little bit though" She added.

"Come on, Nat" Barton said, continuing to sharpen his arrows. "Don't try and seem all modest now" He added. "Remember in S.H.I.E.L.D training you used to-" Barton is cut-off.

"Don't you dare" Natasha said firmly.

**Barton smiled and went back to sharpening his arrows.**

**Vision stood slightly towards the back of the jet near the wall of the plane. He didn't attempt to converse with the other Avengers; his mind was elsewhere. **

**Namely, what was Stark keeping from him and the rest of the team? Why was he helping Stark keep it concealed? Why did he feel no need or desire to know the truth? **

**Come to think if it, why didn't he feel anything at all? Why did he have no emotion? He knew of emotion and the effects it could cause; but why could he feel none of it?**

**Vision was so caught up in his thoughts that he had not heard the calling of his name by Stark.**

"Hey Vision" Stark said.

**Vision looked up at the rest of the Avengers staring at him.**

"You with us buddy?" Stark asked.

**Vision nodded as a reply and approached the group.**

Captain America proceeded to speak. "Okay, here's the plan" He said as a blue holographic projection appeared in front of the Avengers.

**The hologram showed a forest area surrounding a facility; most likely belonging to HYDRA.**

"The facility will most likely be heavily guarded, they'll have a lot of artillery" Captain America said.

"So will we" Black Widow replied, smiling as she placed a hand on Banner's shoulder.

**Banner also smiled, trying to seem modest as always.**

Thor held out his arms, hammer in hand. "And what am I?" He asked, seemingly insulted.

"Oh don't worry, Thor" Iron Man said. "You're our mean swinger" He added. "Trust me, I know first hand" he said. "Those HYDRA goons'll have dental plans going through the roof if they try and mess with you" He added.

**Thor gave a slight shrug and a few nods of agreement.**

Captain America continued with the plan. "We'll have to cloak ourselves going in to avoid detection from their radar." He said as the Avengers nodded in agreement. "Once we land outside the facility, stealth'll be our best option" He said. "So me, Widow, Barton, and Vision will go in first to take out as many soldiers as we can" he added.

"And in the case of detection?" Banner asked.

Cap looked up at him. "Get angry" He replied.

"But step outside the plane first" Stark cut-in quickly. "I'm serious" He added.

Steve ignored Stark's comment. "Thor and Stark'll go too as back up" He added.

**Stark nodded.**

Thor smiled. "Well, we sure aren't going to leave all the fighting to the rest of you" he added, spinning his hammer.

"Once inside, we secure the facility and retrieve the package" He said. "Then we get the hell out of there" He added.

"Yeah and meanwhile, my automatons'll do what they do" Stark said.

"We'll see about that, Stark" Steve replied.

**A rapid beep began sounding from the pilot station.**

Natasha made her way up to the station. "We're coming up on it now guys" She said.

"Alright, cloak the jet" Captain America said.

**Natasha began tapping a few control keys**.

"Everyone stick to the plan" Captain America said. "The sooner we can grab that scepter, the sooner we can get the hell out of-" Cap was interrupted by a loud impact that violently shook the Quinjet.

**Everyone stumbled and grabbed the nearest thing for support. Widow immediately sat down in the pilot's seat and grabbed the steering handles. Cap made his way up to her. **

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"We've been hit" She replied. "They must've spotted us before we could engage cloaking" She added. "One of our repulser engines are out" She added.

"Aw man, really?!" Stark said in frustration. "Those aren't easy to replace you know!" he added.

Captain America turned around. "Stark, you and Thor gotta get out there and steady this thing" He said.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance" Vision said.

"Fine, Vision you go too" Captain America said. "Try and get us somewhere along the perimeter of the facility" He added. "We've gotta retrieve that scepter" He added.

"Will do, Captain" Stark said walking towards the door. "Come on, boys" He said. "We've got a plane to catch" He added.

**Natasha flipped a switch and the Quinjet door let down, allowing freezing winds and flurries of snow to storm in.**

"This is nothing compared to the storms of Jotenheim!" Thor yelled over the wind, spinning his hammer.

"Alright fellas, let's go!" Stark said.

**With that, the three of them flew out of the Quinjet and made their way under it. Once under, they each took one end of the jet and pushed upward, giving it support against the fall.**

**Widow continued holding the steering handle firmly as she gritted her teeth. Dr. Banner was on the floor of the Quinjet rubbing his eyes. His glasses were next to him; they were broken. **

**Barton and Cap came over and helped him into a seat, they tried to strap him in.**

"It's gonna be alright, Bruce" Steve said.

"Yeah, Doc just stay calm" Barton said.

"Too..later...for...CALM!" Bruce shouted, his veins and eyes now turning green.

"Dr. Banner!" Cap shouted, trying to get him to regain control.

"Everything alright back there?!" Widow asked, continuing to hold the handles firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, just great!" Hawkeye replied. "We've just got a green bean back here about to pop is all" He added.

"What?!" She asked in confusion. "Banner's turning?!" She asked.

**With that, Bruce jolted up from the seat and shoved Captain America out of the way; causing him to stumble back. Bruce ran to the back of the Quinjet where the door was let down.**

"Dr. Banner, wait!" Captain America called.

**It was too late. Bruce had already jumped off, continuing to turn as he plummeted towards the snowy grounds.**

"Don't worry" Barton said, offering Steve his hand. "I read his file" Barton said as he pulled Steve back up to his feet. "Should survive the fall" he added.

**Steve nodded in reply. He then looked around at the Quinjet continuing to plummet towards the ground. He knew that it wouldn't be a pleasant landing.**

"Well, so much for stealth being our best option" He said.

**The End**


	7. Assemble

**Baron Von Strucker walked into a room full of workers and scientists, some at computers; each person was trying to assess the situation at hand.**

"What is going on?" Baron Von Strucker demanded.

"Sir, we've just fired upon the Avenger's Quinjet" A woman replied as she turned around in her chair. "They've discovered our location" She added.

Baron Strucker showed a troublesome expression. "Command all ground teams to scatter across the plains outside of the facility" Strucker said. "When the Avengers land, ambush them!" He added.

"Yes sir" The woman replied, turning back around to her computer screen.

Strucker then leaned over to the man next to him. "Doctor, are the twins still unconscious?" Strucker asked.

"Not for long sir, I've just received word that the boy is beginning to come through" The doctor replied.

**Strucker then took another glance at the Scepter being held in it's containment unit, attached to the power conduits.**

"I believe it is time for another attempt" Strucker said, approaching the Scepter.

**Strucker gazed upon the Scepter with great care as if he was analyzing every spec and detail of it. It was then that the Doctor approached him from behind.**

"Sir, do you truly think that is the wisest course of action?" The doctor asked. "The twins have eluded the power before, who's to say that-" The doctor is cut-off.

"I am to say" Strucker said, turning his head slightly back at the Doctor without taking his eyes from the Scepter. "Go get them ready, I will be in shortly" He added.

The Doctor was hesitant to respond, but did so anyway. "Yes sir" he said.

**With that, the Doctor walked away and left Strucker to continue gazing at the Scepter. It was then that Strucker slowly placed his hand around the Scepter and removed it from it's containment unit. He held the helm of the Scepter up to his face and gazed at it's center. He knew that it was true power worth exploring.**

"I will see what these Avengers are truly made of" Strucker said to himself.

**With that, Strucker dropped the Scepter to his side and continued out of the room.**

**Outside of the Facility...**

**Bruce Banner continued to plummet from the sky to the snowy grounds that surrounded the facility. He groaned and grunted as he quickly approached the surface from the white skies; he felt the Hulk fighting for control of Banner's mind. Bruce knew that he would have to allow the Hulk control if he was to survive this fall. Banner continued tumbling tumbling through the sky as gamma radiation coursed through his veins and expanded through the rest of his body.**

**A HYDRA convoy patrolled the outskirts of the facility with three dark blue tanks; a soldier inhabited the top of the tanks with a machine gun cannon at the front of him. As he looked throughout the forest, he aimed the gun in the same direction. Many soldiers walked along side the tanks holding machine guns at their side as they treaded through the snow. Each of them wore masks.**

**It was then that a mysterious object impacted the first tank at the head of the convoy. The soldiers alongside the tank were thrown across the grounds by the force of the explosion, some were thrown harshly into trees. The other two tanks came to a stop along with the soldiers that walked beside them as the soldier at the front threw his right fist into the air.**

**The soldier then looked back at the other ground soldiers and motioned with his fingers for them to investigate ahead. The soldier at the front lead the group as they held their machine guns to the front of them as they looked and aimed in various places to ensure there were no hostiles surrounding them. They slowly crept behind the exploded tank, which was now on fire.**

**The head soldier motioned with his fingers for the soldiers behind him to investigate on each side of the tank. It was then that the soldiers slowly came upon the sides of the tank and held their guns at an angle, prepared to fire at anytime. They discovered nothing was inside of the destroyed tank, it was empty. However, it was then that one of the soldiers looked off into a short distance and saw a shirtless man wearing blue jeans struggling through the forest.**

"Over there!" The soldier shouted.

**It was then that all of the other soldiers immediately aimed their weapons in the shirtless man's direction.**

"Stop where you are!" The head soldier commanded. "On the ground now!" He added as they began to pursue him, their guns aimed at the front of them.

**Bruce desperately tried to outrun the soldiers, but that fall had taken all of his strength from him; he felt the Hulk beginning to take over. Bruce then began using the trees to balance himself as he began to feel light-headed.**

**The soldiers were getting closer and so was the Hulk. Bruce felt his eyes beginning to turn green and his veins were seemingly ready to eject from his body as they too were filled with gamma radiation.**

**It was then that Bruce's body gave out and the next thing he knew, he was tumbling down a small snowy hill and had rolled under a frosty overhead; it seemed as if it was a small cave at the bottom of the hill.**

**The soldiers ran up to snowy dip and aimed their guns down at the cave. The head soldier then motioned for them to slowly continue ahead. With that, the soldiers slowly treaded down the snowy hill and kept their guns steady. They converged on the cave and aimed their guns into the darkness.**

"Come out with your hands in the air!" The head soldier commanded.

**There was no response.**

**The head soldier then motioned for two of the soldiers to go in and apprehend Banner. They placed their guns at an angle close to their face and pressed a button on the side of their face mask. Most likely to activate their night vision. They slowly entered the darkness of the cave and disappeared while the other soldiers waited outside for them to come back with Banner.**

**However, it wasn't until a few moments passed that one of those soldiers was sent back out of the cave through mid-air screaming for his life. His yelling ceased when he impacted a tree and went unconscious. The other soldiers fanned out as they heard machine gun fire and screaming from inside of the cave. It was then that they also heard a roar from something that sounded anything but human.**

"Pull back, pull back!" The head soldier commanded.

**The soldiers quickly scurried up the snowy hill, however, they did so with difficulty. It was then that a large figure ran quickly out of the cave and launched itself back to the previous surface above the hill. One of the soldiers had fallen before he could get clear of the hill, he was at the feet of the beast known as the Hulk.**

**The Hulk stood there for a moment and glared down at the soldier, he growled. The soldier then quickly pulled out his pistol, he began shooting at the Hulk's chest. The monster stood there as the bullets bounced off of his gamma radiation consumed skin, he clenched his teeth. The soldier's pistol then ran out of ammo, the Hulk growled angrily in annoyance.**

The soldier chuckled a bit. "No hard feelings?" He asked, extending his hand.

**It wasn't a moment later that the Hulk responded by putting his foot underneath the man's body and launched him up to his hand as if he was a soccer ball.**

"Wait! What're you doing?" The soldier asked frantically.

**The soldier continued asking the same question frantically as he struggled. The frantic screaming didn't stop until Hulk kicked the soldier away like a football going to the field goal. The soldier impacted the side of a large bolder structure harshly, then landed into the snow without further movement.**

**The rest of the soldiers saw this and then looked back at the Hulk in fear. The large beast then roared out in rage and echoed across the white skies. He then looked across the grounds and saw the other soldiers with their guns aimed at him from behind cover, he growled.**

"Fall back, fall back!" The head soldier commanded. "Contact command!" He added as him and the other soldiers ran back to the position of the other two tanks.

**The Hulk grunted and then began to quickly pursue the soldiers.**

**Currently in the Facility...**

"Here they are" The Doctor said. "Just as you asked, Baron Strucker" He added.

**Baron Von Strucker had just entered another room where the twins were bonded with their arms and legs outstretched against a wall. Each of them were being held in their own suitable containment field of energy, which kept them at bay. Pietro struggled against the bonds to no end of success.**

**Wanda was currently under sedation due to her display of power outside of the facility, nothing could any longer be risked with her. However, her brother was not giving up anytime soon; he would find a way to free them and escape. With that, he continued struggling against the bonds.**

"Don't bother, Mr. Maximoff" Strucker said. "Those bonds are made from pure vibranium" He added. "You won't be breaking them" Strucker added.

"I'll break you instead" Pietro responded, angrily.

**With that, he seemed as if he was rushing forward; his body gave a slight vibration, but it wasn't long until his head fell and he was catching his breath.**

"The field also siphons your powers" Strucker said. "Give it a rest" He added as Pietro continued catching his breath. "You'll need it for what is about to occur" Strucker said.

"Wha-What're you talking about?" Pietro said.

**Before Strucker could say anything, a soldier rushed into the room; seemingly alarmed.**

"What is it?" Strucker asked.

The soldier then placed his hands behind his back as a sign of respect. "Sir, we're receiving reports of the Hulk attacking some of our convoys" The soldier said.

"Deploy more men and hold them off!" Strucker yelled angrily.

"Yes sir" The soldier said before he left the room.

"Seems like you're in trouble" Pietro said with a laugh at the end of his statement.

Strucker then turned back to him. "Doctor, leave us" Strucker demanded.

**The doctor hesitated, but soon enough, he left.**

Strucker then approached Pietro. "You have more pressing matters to concern yourself with" Strucker said, angrily.

**Strucker then walked over to Wanda, the Scepter still in his hand.**

"What are you doing?" Pietro asked.

Strucker did not reply immediately. "Such a beautiful girl" He said, softly touching Wanda's cheek. "So delicate" He added.

"Get your claws off of her" Pietro said, angrily.

"It's a shame, Pietro...you weren't fast enough to get her out alive" Strucker said.

**With that, Strucker placed the helm of the Scepter through the energy field and into Wanda's forehead.**

"What are you doing to her?" Pietro asked, angrily. "Wanda" He said.

"She can't hear you" Strucker said as he removed the Scepter from her forehead.

**It was then that Wanda opened her eyes. They were completely dark at first, then her pupils became blue.**

"Wanda" Pietro said, struggling to escape the bonds.

"Do not fear for her, Pietro" Strucker said as he pressed a switch on the side of her containment unit, releasing the energy field and the bonds. "You two will soon be apart of the same universe again" He added as Wanda stepped out of her containment unit.

**Strucker then approached Pietro with the Scepter.**

"No, stay away from me with that thing" Pietro said, to no avail on Strucker's part. "No, don't do it!" He said, beginning to struggle and jerk his body as far as the bonds would allow. "Strucker" Pietro pleaded.

**Strucker extended the Scepter to Pietro.**

"No, stop!" Pietro said. "Don't do this!" He said louder. "No!" Pietro screamed this for a prolonged moment.

**It was then that silence consumed the entire room.**

**Currently in the air with the Avengers...**

"I have an idea!" Thor said.

**It was then that Thor released his side of the Quinjet.**

"Thor, where are you going?!" Iron Man asked. "You're side was the heaviest" He said, struggling.

**Thor flew a slight distance away from the plummeting Quinjet. It was then that Thor began spinning his hammer overhead, its momentum increased with every second that passed. The winds from around him began to converge around the hammer.**

**It was then that Thor looked down at the plummeting Quinjet. With a mighty swing, he slung the powerful winds in the direction of the plummeting aircraft. The winds converged beneath the Quinjet and made a brisk connection to the surface, the Quinjet's falling speed began to slowly decrease.**

"We're slowing down" Black Widow said, releasing the steering handle.

**Captain America had an expression of confusion on his face; Hawkeye then went to the let-down door of the Quinjet and gazed into the sky. There was Thor hovering over them with a smile of satisfaction on his face, Hawkeye smiled.**

"Stark's ego is big enough, Goldilocks!" Hawkeye called. "Don't go building your own!" He joked.

"If that's your way of saying thank you, then your welcome!" Thor called back.

**Hawkeye shook his head and laughed, he then threw a thumbs up at Thor; the thunder god nodded in reply.**

**The Quinjet soon approached the surface; Vision and Iron Man flew from under it before it made touchdown. Once the Quinjet had landed, the winds from under it dispersed and disappeared. It was then that Natasha, Steve, and Barton each walked down the ramp of the Quinjet door and onto the frosty grounds of the Forest.**

"Well, that was easy" Steve said.

Stark's faceplate lifted, revealing his face as he approached Captain America. "What the hell just happened?" He asked.

"Our Asgardian friend over there just saved our asses" Captain America replied as Thor landed to the snowy grounds, hammer in hand.

"You can thank me later" Thor said.

"See, said you were our mean swinger" Stark said.

"Indeed" Thor said.

"I could have that as the name of your graham snacks if you want" Stark said.

**Steve, Barton, and Thor chuckled a bit as they smiled at the joke.**

"No, no I'm serious" Stark said. "We're all gonna have our names on graham snacks" He added. "Mine's gonna be called repulsive appetite" Stark said, smiling. "What do you think?" He asked.

"Speaking of nick-names" Black Widow cut-in. "Where's our heavy artillery?" She asked.

"Banner?" Stark said.

**It was then that a loud and inhuman roar tore across the skies, causing all of the Avengers to become alert.**

"Speak of the devil" Stark said as his faceplate dropped into place.

**It was then that a tank fell out of the sky and what followed it was the Hulk. He had landed on the destroyed tank and roared out into the sky in victory. He was only a few feet away from the other Avengers.**

"Good job, green bean" Hawkeye said. "You got a head start" He added.

**It was then that a HYDRA soldier crawled out of a small opening in the tank, all eyes landed on him. The soldier then pulled out a grenade, however, the Hulk immediately grasped him up from the ground and placed the grenade in his mouth. The explosion didn't ignite.**

**The soldier was in a complete state of terror at this point; he should've been. It was then that the Hulk began growling angrily as he turned the soldier horizontal. One hand on his legs and the other on his upper body, he began pulling.**

"Wait, hold up he's gonna-" Hawkeye didn't finish.

"Hulk put him down" Captain America demanded, angling his shield in a throwing position.

"Bruce, please" Tony pleaded, lifting his hand in his direction as his repulsers powered up. "Don't do it" He said.

"Listen to them Hulk" Thor said, outstretching his hand as a motion for Hulk to stop. "We're your friends and you're not a monster" He added, approaching him slowly.

**Hulk growled angrily.**

Black Widow then stepped in between the Hulk and the others. "Calm down guys, I got this" She said.

"Natasha" Barton said, firmly holding an arrow against his bow wire.

"I got this, stand down" She replied.

**They were hesitant, but soon enough all of the Avengers eased themselves. Natasha pressed her hands in a motion for them to stay that way. She then turned around to the Hulk.**

"Hey, big fella" Widow said, calmly. "Why don't you put the little puny evil soldier down, okay?" She asked.

**Hulk responded his a growl and then a roar, alerting the other Avengers again. Natasha then pressed her hand at them again.**

"Bruce" Natasha said, calmly.

**The Hulk then began to control his breathing as he looked down at her baby blue eyes. Natasha then slowly raised her hand to the front of her. After a moment, Hulk dropped the soldier behind him; the soldier yelped and grunted as he impacted the surface. Hulk then raised his hand to hers as well, they touched.**

Black Widow looked deep into the Hulk's raged and fierce eyes. "Can you feel it?" Black Widow asked. "Can you feel my heartbeat?" She asked again. "Match yours to mine, ok" She said.

**The Hulk then began to look less troubled as he continued to gaze upon Black Widow. He did feel her heartbeat, he began to focus it through himself and regain control as he closed his eyes. This continued for moments until the Hulk exhaled and opened his eyes back to the sight of Natasha.**

**Natasha smiled a little, realizing that it was working. She then pulled herself closer to Hulk and snuggled up to his abdomen. To her, honestly, this wasn't apart of calming him down; this was just something she felt like doing.**

"Anyone else feel like this is getting awkward?" Barton asked.

**It was then that the soldier attempted to crawl away, but Natasha shot an electrical pellet from her weaponized bracelet before he could go anywhere.**

**The other Avengers smiled and some shook their heads; all except Vision, he didn't understand this. He didn't know what this sight before his eyes meant. It puzzled him.**

Natasha then released the Hulk. "Better?" She asked.

**Hulk responded with a moan and then a grunt.**

"Hey, I hate to break this up but we got-" Hawkeye immediately dived to the ground as machine gun fire nearly passed over his head.

"We got company" Captain America said.

**With that, Cap slung his shield at the soldiers that were firing; it impacted them across the chest as it diverted and sent them into the snowy grounds, unconscious. Cap caught the shield after it diverted back to him from the angle of the trees.**

**It was then that more soldiers arose from behind cover and began firing on the Avengers. Some of the Avengers jumped behind cover for protection. Thor, Hulk, and Vision maneuvered ahead and began taking out a number of the HYDRA soldiers.**

"Stark!" Cap said from behind cover. "Fly ahead and locate the Scepter from within the facility, we'll be there when we can" He said as Tony continued firing his hand repulsers at the soldiers.

"Roger that" Iron Man said. "Oh yeah, I got a little gift for you" Stark added before soaring off into the air.

"Gift?" Steve said.

"Cap, look!" Natasha said, pointing to the sky.

**It was then that Ultron drones descended to the surface and surrounded the HYDRA soldiers.**

"HYRDA, surrender or be decimated!" The Ultron drones said as they approached the soldiers with their hands held out.

**The HYDRA soldiers then began firing at the drones, however, the bullets were ineffective. The drones then retaliated with machine gun fire from their wrists.**

"Well, Stark did speak highly of his program" Natasha said.

"Let's see if it lives up to his words" Cap said, pulling his shield from his back.

"Ready when you are" Hawkeye said, pulling an arrow from his quiver.

**Captain America jumped from behind his cover followed by Black Widow and Hawkeye to join the fight.**

"Avengers Assemble!" Cap said, slinging his shield at the HYDRA soldiers.

**The End**


	8. Scepter Siege

**Baron Von Strucker allowed the energy of the Scepter to succumb Pietro's mind as he held it firmly to his forehead.**

"Is he going to be okay?" Wanda asked.

Strucker turned to her as he continued to hold the Scepter firmly. "Yes Wanda, he will be fine" Strucker replied. "Don't worry, you two shall soon be reunited" He added, turning back to the sight of Pietro as the influence of the Scepter continued to overcome him.

**Pietro felt himself drifting away; he felt his subconsciousness becoming submissive to the Scepter's power. He was losing control of himself and could not fight to grasp control once again.**

**What power was this? What could be so influential to the reach of harnessing such capabilities as far as controlling the mind of another? What was the source of this unearthly feat of accomplishment? Were there other powers such as this out there waiting to be grasped? Furthermore, who would be the wielder? Who would hold so much power and supremacy in their hands? Who would reach the peak of near perfection with the knowledge of the universe and accomplish godhood?**

**With these thoughts, Pietro found himself lost; isolated from everything that was real. He possessed no more control of his body and had his will to his mind forcefully torn from him.**

_Is this also how Wanda felt? _

**Pietro had lost himself to the monstrous power of the Scepter; his only regret was that he couldn't be fast enough to save his baby sister.**

_Wanda! _

**Currently along the outskirts of the HYDRA facility...**

**Cap's shield diverted from one HYDRA soldier to the other before either could fire any bullets from their weapons. Cap then flipped sideways from a large rock and caught the shield mid-air; he then immediately slung it at another soldier aiming for him.**

**Black Widow had managed to hijack a motor cycle from one of the HYDRA soldiers. She rode off through the snowy plains, ramming through many HYDRA soldiers while firing her pistols. Many HYDRA soldiers attempted to shoot her down, however, fortunate for her, the cycle was resistant to bullets.**

**Hawkeye scoured through the trees using long and strong branches as his means for transportation. His bow in hand, he out-flanked a group of HYDRA soldiers stationed behind one of their firing posts. He posted on a strong branch and immediately pulled an arrow from his quiver and pressed it against his bow wire. He aimed for the center ground of the HYDRA soldiers and fired a sonic exhibitor arrow.**

**It set-off just a moment after it made impact and disoriented all of the HYDRA soldiers around it. Once the sonic ringing from the arrow had come to a cease, Barton placed his bow around his torso and pulled a knife out from the side of his quiver. He then jumped to the surface to meet direct conflict with the disoriented HYDRA soldiers.**

**Barton landed on one of the HYDRA soldiers and took him to the ground as he buried the knife in the soldier's back. It was then that another soldier rushed carelessly at Barton with the intention of punching him, however, Barton was fast enough to quickly maneuver around the soldier and strike the knife to his back as well. Off balance and disoriented, the soldier then fell away from the firing post and tumbled through the snowy grounds.**

**Meanwhile, another soldier confronted Barton and threw rapid punches at the archer. Barton dodged and parried each swing with his arms and then jabbed the blade into the soldier's side. Barton then urged his knee harshly into the soldier's abdomen and pressed the blade against the soldier's side as he took grasp of the soldier's uniform and slung the soldier behind him, overturning him into the snow.**

**It was then that another soldier pulled himself up to the firing post, machine gun in hand. Barton quickly but lightly tossed the knife in mid-air just above his hand and caught the blade with his finger tips. He then slung the knife at the head of the HYDRA soldier; the soldier stood frozen for a moment and then fell back away from the post, tumbling through the snow.**

**Barton then vaulted over one of the sand bag stacks and rolled through the snow. He up-righted himself next to the dead soldier with the knife in his head.**

"Hey, they don't call me Hawkeye for nothing" Barton said.

**Barton then quickly took the knife from the soldier's head and ran off, leaving the body there.**

**Many of the HYDRA soldiers had difficulty in bringing down Thor and the Hulk as they pressed their attack from all sides. One soldier had even tried to tackle Thor by himself. However, he proved no match for the Thunder god as he barely even shifted Thor's position. It was then that Thor gripped him by the arm and slung him into the ground; he then slung him into three other HYDRA soldiers, bringing them all to the ground.**

**Thor then turned around and threw his hammer at a nearby tank; the hammer penetrated the tank and caused it to come to an immediate stop in motion. It was then that Thor directed the hammer upward from the tank, causing it to explode. As the hammer soared upward through the air, Thor noticed a HYDRA soldier holding grasp of it's handle.**

**Thor then summoned the hammer back to him and caused the HYDRA soldier to be thrown to the side of him and into the snow as the speed and force of the hammer relinquished his grip.**

Thor then looked down at the soldier buried deep in the snow. "Sorry my friend" Thor stated. "But you are not worthy" He added, walking away.

**The HYDRA soldiers's best efforts were child's play compared to the brute strength of the Hulk. The more the HYDRA soldiers fired their weapons, the angrier he became. The Hulk roared out and continued brutally tearing through the HYDRA soldiers's forces.**

**As the soldiers continued firing, one of the soldiers threw a grenade at the Hulk from behind. However, Hulk turned around just before it impacted him and caught the grenade in his palm.**

**The soldiers seemed shocked for a moment.**

**The Hulk then opened his mouth and placed the grenade into it. It wasn't a moment later that the grenade ignited within Hulk's mouth and caused him no harm. However, his eyes became more fierce as smoke began exiting from his mouth and nose.**

**The soldiers began exclaiming panically as the Hulk lifted one of their artillery trucks into the air and threw it in their direction. The truck tumbled across the grounds and went over many soldiers as some just barely managed to dive out of the way.**

**The Hulk then roared out into the air and caused it to echo once more through the white and gray tinted skies.**

**The HYDRA soldiers had only accomplished in taking themselves out when it came to firing at Vision. The bullets passed completely through him, causing him no harm as he made his way through the conflict.**

**As Vision walked through the conflict, a green and yellow aura within the outer layer of his body surrounded him, allowing each bullet to pass through him.**

**However, once the firepower had come to a cease around Vision, it was then that a HYDRA soldier attempted to attack him by surprise as he came from behind a tree with a pistol. Vision was able to catch the wrist of the HYDRA soldier before he could fire the pistol, he then tightened his grip on the soldier's wrist, causing him to drop the pistol. The soldier grunted in pain and attempted to pry Vision's hand away from his wrist.**

"That was an unwise course of action" Vision said, raising his hand to the soldier's chest.

**It was then that Vision discharged a yellow energy beam from his hand and sent the soldier into a tree a few meters away from him. Vision then made his way off into the rest of the conflict.**

**The Ultron drones maneuvered hastily through the forest. Some by air, some were a bit more agile on the surface. Either way, the HYDRA soldiers were proving to stand no chance against these newly incorporated forces.**

**The soldiers stationed themselves behind many places of cover and protection; many died as soon as they revealed themselves to fire their weapons. The drones were accurate and precise with each bullet they fired.**

**The drones attacked in various formations while utilizing various methods. Many stayed airborne and conducted an assault on the HYDRA soldiers from above. The others would maneuver quickly across the snowy grounds and over obstacles to break through the HYDRA soldiers lines of defense.**

**Unable to keep awareness of the opposing side's whereabouts viable, a number of HYDRA soldier squadrons crumbled against the assault of the Ultron drones. The airborne drones took out many of the soldiers using missiles and machine gun fire. However, those with an uncompromised cover were met with a different means of attack.**

**When the HYDRA soldiers fell back behind their cover to reload their weapons, another airborne drone fired a missile that impacted right in front of their cover. Many soldiers were temporarily disabled due to the missile impacting at such a close range, however, it had proven to be an advantage to the surface drones.**

**The missile had created a temporary smoke screen that clouded the HYDRA soldier's vision. One of the soldier's gazed into the smoke and began to slowly bring his gun into firing position.**

**However, before he could do anything an Ultron drone had launched itself out of the smoke and punched the soldier to the ground, rendering him unconscious. The other surface drones executed similar actions as they appeared out of the smoke and physically disabled the remaining HYDRA soldiers.**

**One drone launched onto the soldier's chest and took them to the ground, throwing a punch immediately afterward. Another held a soldier in mid-air by his gun as the soldier struggled and squirmed to force the weapon out of the Ultron drone's grasp. However, the drone simply slung the HYDRA soldier away and broke his gun in half, dropping it to the surface right afterwards.**

**Black Widow continued riding the motorcycle through the snow until she noticed another HYDRA soldier in the distance with an RPG aimed at her**.

"Oh shit!" Natasha said, lunging herself off of the motorcycle just before the soldier fired.

**Within seconds, the missile collided with the motorcycle creating an immediate explosion. Black Widow had landed safely into the snow as she rolled to her feet and pushed herself off from the surface, landing behind a tree to avoid gunfire. She then pulled her pistol from her holster and clicked the mag into place.**

**The instant she heard gunfire come to a cease, she lunged out from behind the tree and rolled through the snow. She then immediately leveled her gun and fired numerous rounds into the enemy hostiles, taking each of them down.**

"Stark, how's it coming with that Scepter?" She asked.

"Oh, just great" Stark replied, maneuvering himself through anti-aircraft firepower. "Never mind the guys in front of the base trying to shoot me down" He added.

"Stark, focus" Natasha replied. "Locate the Scepter" She added.

"Don't get your ribbon tails in a twist" Iron Man replied. "I'm on it" He added, descending upon the facility.

**The anti-aircraft gun shots began to quickly increase as the HYDRA soldiers below continued to concentrate their fire on Iron Man.**

"Excuse me" Iron Man said, continuing to evade the firepower of the guns. "Why don't you try these on for size?" Iron Man said as he launched shoulder missiles at the anti-aircraft guns.

**It was then that the soldiers began scrambling away from the anti-aircraft guns just before the missiles impacted them, causing a major explosion at the front of the base. As Iron Man continued descending, he flew briefly through the smoke and continued his assault on the facility.**

"I'm guessing subtlety isn't in your vocabulary, Stark" Barton said.

"What? You heard that?" Stark asked as he came upon the facility's entrance.

"Heard it?" Barton asked. "You can see the smoke from here" He added.

"Glad my work is noticeable" Stark replied as he bashed through the two front doors of the facility.

**Stark immediately began hovering as he continued firing his repulsers at more of the soldiers inside.**

"Stark, have you located the Scepter?" Steve asked.

"Just a sec, Stars and Stripes" Iron Man replied as he began running a scan on the Scepter's whereabouts. "No good, my scan's blocked" Stark said. "Gonna have to scour this place to find it" he added as he began flying through the ancient hallways of the facility. "Our communications may get cut off" Iron Man said.

"Be careful, shell head" Natasha said.

"Aren't I always" Iron Man replied as he continued through the hallways. "Hello" He said with no response from anyone. "Well, there goes my com signal" he added.

**Iron Man flew diligently through the hallways as he passed through each intersection carefully searching for any trace or clue of where the Scepter could be.**

"Come on, come on" Tony said. "If I were a giant blue glow stick with a sharp edge, where would I hide?" He asked himself.

**It wasn't nearly a moment later that Stark felt something impact him heavily as he was sent down another hallway and into a wall made of complete stone. Small pieces of stone fell on top of him before he could once again rise to his feet.**

"What in the-" Stark's systems attempted to readjust themselves. He had taken a critical hit and his power had been depleted. "Power at forty-seven percent" Tony read on his screen. "What the hell was that?" He asked, on his hands and knees as stone debris shifted off of his back.

"The more relevant question is who, Mr. Stark?" Baron Strucker said as he slowly approached Iron Man from another intersection in the hallways.

"Oh great, so that's where I'd be" Iron Man said, officially standing to his feet. "Inside the hands of some HYDRA nut-job" He added.

"Questionably" Strucker said. "My name is Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker" He stated. "I am the central head of the facility you are attempting to destroy" He added.

"Yeah, I'd say we're way past attempting here pal" Iron Man said. "It's over, there's no more hope or chance for you to beat us" Stark added.

"I wouldn't place my gamble on that just yet, Herr Stark" Strucker said, bringing the Scepter up to his face to feel it as he took a few steps to the side.

Stark raised his hand in Strucker's direction with intention of firing. "Yeah, well it doesn't matter beca-" Stark was then immediately brushed back into the wall; he hadn't even seen what hit him."What in the-" It was then that Stark felt something take grasp of him as a Scarlet swirl formed around his neck, but nothing was in sight.

**Stark struggled as the swirl began to disrupt the interior of his systems and cause him to lose control and usage of his armor. He also felt himself beginning to suffocate and in dire need of air.**

"I believe I have lost my manners, Herr Stark" Strucker said, slowly bringing his focus away from the Scepter and back to the situation at hand. "Allow me to make new introductions with the occurrences of these actions" Strucker said as Wanda and Pietro each walked from opposite sides of the hallway intersection to be joined together between Stark and Strucker.

**Wanda continually held out her hand in Iron Man's direction as he continued to struggle against her power.**

"Don't struggle" Wanda said, a smile on her face. "You'll only make it worse for yourself" She added.

Strucker approached the twins from behind as they acknowledged his presence. "Mr. Stark, these two wonderful children were most formally known as Wanda and Pietro Maximoff or as I prefer to call them, the twins" Strucker said.

"Jolly" Stark rasped, continuing to struggle for air.

"However, hence forth their identities shall solely be known as Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch" Strucker said. "I'd say those names of rebirth have some metal to them, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Stark?" Strucker asked.

"Go...to...hell" Stark rasped, barely maintaining a hold on his consciousness.

"Hmm, perhaps on another occasion" Strucker said. "But today is your day of judgement, Herr Stark" He added.

Strucker then turned around and began walking away. "Do not disappoint me" Strucker said, continuing down the hallway. "I want his corpses thrown before the feet of the other Avengers, they will tremble with fear!" Strucker shouted.

"Yes, Baron Strucker" Quicksilver said as him and Wanda each began approaching the subdued Iron Man slowly, their shadows slowly beginning to consume him.

"Alright" Stark rasped. "Show me what you got" He said, continuing to struggle.

**Wanda and Pietro did nothing but smile at the comment, almost as if they were amused. Tony on the other hand wasn't even sure if he could think his way out of a situation such as this in time. With that, the twins closed in and everything that occurred afterwards was a blur.**

**The End**


End file.
